


Communion and Confession

by Sinistretoile



Series: Father Seb and Sister Sam [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blow Jobs, Demons, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Masturbation, Nuns, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, hierophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sister Mary Samuel has some sinful thoughts to confess. Father Sebastian and the incubus Azarath have a creative suggestion to absolution.





	Communion and Confession

Sister Mary Samuel rested on her knees along the pew. Her forearms rested on the back of the pew in front of her. Though her face was smooth, her heart pounded within her chest. She couldn’t empty her mind or focus her thoughts. She opened her eyes for a brief moment. She felt the weight of a gaze on her. A glance to the front of the sanctuary told her everything she needed to know. Father Sebastian watched her. Blush flamed her cheeks. She watched with parted lips as he placed the wafer of Christ’s body on the tongue of the nun at his feet.  
Sister Mary Samuel closed her eyes and bowed her head more, nearly resting her forehead on the wood she’d polished the night before. The scent of the lemon chemical filled her nostrils and made her swoon. She licked her lips. How could this young priest undo all her hard work with a glance? She felt a light touch on her shoulder just before she heard the soft rustle of the habits the sisters kneeling next to her wore as they rose to their feet to take their communion.  
She rose to her feet and took her place in line, moving closer to her sin with each heavenly blessing of the Eucharist. Her face felt hot, her head light, her heart thundered in her chest. She needed confession but Father Sebastian was hearing them today and that…that was too much for her. Humiliation was not her kink. But perhaps, a good dose of it would be humbling.  
“Sister? Sister, are you alright?”  
“Sister Mary Samuel?”  
She snapped out of her daze. “Forgive me, Fathers.”  
The elder priest waved off. She lowered to her knees. “Father Gabriel?”  
“Sebastian, would you finish communion?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
Her eyes widened and her head snapped up. “Wh-what?” Both priests and the initiate retrieving the elder man looked at her. She blushed more and looked down at the floor. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
“Please don’t be afraid, my child.” Father Sebastian cupped her jaw and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You’re in good hands.” She looked up at him with wide, yet not-so-innocent eyes. Sebastian’s cock twitched within his robes and began to harden. “Open, please?” Sister Sam dutifully opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue slightly. Sebastian swallowed as he laid the wafer upon it. She closed her eyes, missing the pale blue eyes that watched her flashing black.  
She sipped the wine, a brilliant reddish purple drop escaping the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, quickly. But Sebastian had seen it. And the act alone made his cock harden even more. He was thankful for the loose fabric to hide the evidence of his sinful desire for the young nun before him.  
The incubus chuckled in the back of his mind. ‘You cannot lie to yourself how much you want this little girl, priest.’ He ignored the voice. ‘Can you smell her? Of course, you can. Can you hear her rapid breath and pulse? Yes, you can. She wants you as much as you want her. Her lust, her desire, her frustrated need is like candy. I want to suck the taste from her skin. Don’t you, Sebastian?’  
The young priest gritted his teeth and shouted within his head for the vile creature to cease its torment. Yet, the damage was done. Sebastian could no longer focus on the task at hand. The little sister’s distraction had become overwhelming. He halfheartedly moved through the rest of communion then hurried back to his cell.  
He’d no sooner shut the door and clicked the lock and his hand was done his trousers, giving himself the much needed friction that would come with release soon enough. His head thumped against the door as he pulled his cock out and stroked it, the image of Sister Mary Samuel on her knees before him with her tongue out. Fuck…he wanted to take her. He wanted to shove his thick dick between her glossy lips as watch her eyes close in bliss. He let out a shaky breath as he began to stroke himself, slow and to the tip, twisting over the sensitive head.  
A loud, hard knock startled him. “Father Sebastian?”  
“Y-yes?” He cleared his throat. “Yes?”  
“You’re late for confession, Father.” The incubus nearly cackled in his head.  
“I’ll be just a moment.” He lay on the firm single mattress and closed his eyes, willing his cock to go flaccid. But the image of Mary Samuel came to his mind. There was no use in willing his erection away. He wrapped his hand around his cock and panted out his release in the dark.

Sam had waited until nearly the end of confession to take her place in the booth. She sat on the wooden chair and waited, her hands clasped lightly in her lap. Her heel clicked as her fidgeted her leg up and down. The panel slid back and she began to confess.  
Sebastian waited for a moment after she sat down before he slid the panel back. She didn’t follow the customary verbal ritual. She simply launched into her confession.  
“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. My sin is lust. I feel such great temptation, Father. I look at him and my heart starts to race, wetness pools between my legs and I want nothing more than to break my covenant to sate this hunger. He is my undoing. He simply looks at me and I feel all my good work slip away. I want him to take me in every way possible. I can’t stop thinking about it. About him. About Father Sebastian.”  
“Sister Mary Samuel?”  
Her head snapped up and she could make out his painfully handsome features just barely through the screen. “Oh my god.”  
“Hush.” She swallowed. The command silenced her. But it did nothing for her trembling, nor her rapid heart, and most definitely not the clenching of her empty cunt. “Sister…I have…” He licked his lips. “…an unconventional way to sate your sin.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“By giving in to it.”  
“Are you saying…are you saying you want me too, Sebastian?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
“I am, sister.” He pinned her with a stare through the screen. She couldn’t see that his light eyes were solid black. “Meet me here tonight. Midnight. Wear nothing under your robes.”  
“Yes, Father.” It was a risk. But he had to take it. He’d seen what Azarath was capable of. He didn’t like it but if it would appease them both, allow them to function and live together peacefully without this intense attraction, he had to attempt it.

Sister Mary Samuel hurried along the corridor to the sanctuary. She wore her full habit…with nothing underneath. She already felt a sordid thrill. Her lower abdomen twisted in anxious desire. Her cunt already dripped with wetness and Sebastian hadn’t even touched her. The main lights were out, only the dim accent lights along the stone walls and flickering candles gave off any illumination. It didn’t even touch of the vaulted ceilings above her.  
“Sister.” She heard his voice from the confessional.  
“Father?” He leaned forward. In the low light, she could have sworn his eyes were black.  
“Come forward.” She stood in the doorway of the confessional. He licked his lips. He could smell her. He ached to taste her. His hands flexed on his thighs. She stepped into the small wooden box. “Lay on your back, bend your knees and open her legs for me, sister.” She whined. He hushed her and stood, cupping her face gently. “You’re alright, sweetheart.” His thumb caressed her bottom lip and her head turned to follow it. “We must first commit the sin to absolved of it.”  
“Kiss me, father?”  
He sighed, smiling and leaned down to capture her lips. Hers opened eagerly and their tongues tasted each other. She moaned softly and he answered. He placed her smaller hand on the bulge of his cock. She whimpered and squeezed him through the soft, black slacks. He reached between her legs and rubbed her through the skirt of her habit. She moaned around his tongue. He tugged up the floor length black and white cloth, fumbling with it the higher he got.  
Sam smiled against his lips and he couldn’t help but smile too. His forehead pressed to hers, black eyes watched her face contort then relax in pleasure as his calloused fingers found her clit. He rubbed her until she rocked her hips then shifted his hand to thrust his fingers inside her.  
Curious. He felt no resistance. Little sister is not a virgin. He crooked his fingers until he found her sweet spot. Her vision went white behind her closed eyes. “Oh father.” He shushed her.  
“Sebastian, sweet little sister. Call me Sebastian.”  
“Yes, Sebastian.” She gasped as he thrust his fingers inside her.  
Sebastian pulled back and looked into her eyes. The incubus pulled back so they wouldn’t be found out. “Now. On your back, bend your knees and open your legs. Show me that gorgeous pussy and how you touch yourself when you think about me.”  
She blushed. “Is it that obvious?”  
“To me.” He loosened the tie of her robes and pushed them open. His cock twitched hard at her perfect breasts and their pert, hard nipples. He leaned down and gave each teat a lick. She shivered. With a gentle urging from his hand on her shoulder, she lowered herself to the floor. The black curtain fell closed, leaving them bathed in scattered moonlight through the stained glass window above them. Father Sebastian sat in the wooden chair. He popped the button of his slacks as she caressed her breasts. Her gasping breaths made him lick his lips. He couldn’t wait to be inside her.  
His eyes turned black as he watched her hand glide lower, petting the soft tuft of hair between her legs. She parted her lips to show him how wet she was. When she slid her fingers inside herself to wet them, he pulled his cock out, stroking the thick, long shaft. She whined and writhed, rubbing her clit. She watched him stroke his cock, twisting at the tip. His jaw was set but his lips were parted and he watched her with hooded eyes. Then she was cumming, biting her lips to stay quiet.  
“Come here, little one.” She rolled up onto her knees and knelt before him. He reached down to gather her essence on his fingers. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her. It eased the burden of his soul more than wafer thin cracker and cheap wine. He held his cum and saliva coated fingers out to her. She opened her mouth obediently and sucked them clean. He trailed his wet fingers across her cheek, shoving the head covering off onto the floor. His fingers gripped her hair and guided her forward until her hot mouth covered his cock.  
Sebastian kept that grip but let her move, let her control the motion. Her tongue teased his slit and the sensitive ridge around the head of his cock. His thighs trembled with his control. She looked up at him with a look of pure ruined innocence. “Up. Up here now.” She pulled off his cock with a wet pop. “Take that off. I want to see all of you.” Sam pushed the robes off her shoulders and turned in a slow circle.  
Sebastian took the opportunity to place a plain white mask over his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control his eyes. And the more meddling Azarath did in her head, the more chance it wouldn’t work. She startled. “Father?”  
“This isn’t about me. This is about you.” He took her fingers between his and guided her to straddle his lap. “My god, you are beautiful.” His voice sounded horrendously loud and his breath was hot inside the mask. She straddled his lap. His breath hitched when she licked her palm and stroked him before moving up onto her knees and lowering herself onto his cock. They groaned together. His hands skimmed up her back then down her breasts. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, Sebastian.”  
“Good.” He gave his pelvis a bounce and she cried out. His hand covered her mouth and he shushed. “You don’t want to be caught, do you?” She whimpered behind his hand and shook his head. “Good. Good girl.” He rolled his hips upward and watched her eyes roll back in her head. He grinned behind the mask. She was perfect.  
Father Sebastian bucked his hips as she bounced on his cock. Her cries muffled behind his hand. She clutched onto his hair, pressing her heels against his thighs. It was then he noticed she’d worn high heels. He locked an arm around her lower back, holding them tightly together as they moved. He panted in the mask, his vision blurring. She felt amazing. He denied himself for so long and this little sister was his reward.  
‘You two are being too loud.’  
‘Then deal with it.’ If the incubus could have rolled his eyes, it would have. He let his aura expand around the confessional, silencing all their sounds. And what wonderful sounds they were; her high whining moans, his guttural grunts, the wet and meaty slap of his cock into her cunt, the knock of the chair’s legs against the wooden floor. Sam’s arms dangled at her sides as Sebastian used her hard, bringing her over in a surprising rush of hot pleasure but he didn’t stop. He fucked her through her orgasm.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
“No, please, Sebastian…you feel so good.”  
“Turn around then.” He manhandled her into a crouch over his lap. Her heels braced on the chair. He wished there was a mirror in front of them so he could watch his cock disappear inside her through her butterflied out knees. He reached under her arms and grabbed her breasts, pulling her down onto his cock.  
Sam braced herself with a hand against the wall of the confessional. He pulled the mask off and dropped it to the floor. His lips pressed against her neck then his teeth scraped. The touch of his mouth was too much and she came a second time, uttering his name like a prayer. Her body tightened around him and dragged him over. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside her.  
Azarath surged forward and devoured their pleasure. He drew on her soul but Sebastian pulled him back. ‘No!’  
‘No?!’  
‘She’s different.’  
‘But she’s perfect.’  
‘I know.’  
Sebastian could practically see the demon pouting with its arms crossed over its chest. Did it have arms? A chest? Azarath had never shown the young priest its true form. ‘You’re getting soft, priest. Are you trying to starve me?’  
‘You know the arrangement.’ The incubus grumbled within his head.  
Sam lay across his chest. She let her jelly legs drop outside Sebastian’s. He gingerly caressed her belly and the underside of her breasts. “Are you alright, sister?”  
She swallowed and nodded. “I’m sure someone heard us, though.”  
“I have my doubts.” She tilted her head so that she could look at him. Oh, sweet sin, she had no regrets. He was perfect and handsome. He used her hard and thoroughly but touched her gently and asked of her care. She swallowed. He returned her gaze and smiled. “Feeling better?”  
“Very much, father.” She smiled. He leaned the small distance and pressed their lips together. She opened to him and their tongues danced. He cupped her jaw. She shifted, turning her body into his. When they broke, his thumb caressed her cheek.  
“You’d better get dressed so I may escort you back to your rooms. The early risers will be up soon.” Panic flashed in her eyes. Guilt and shame chased that panic’s tail.  
“Azarath, do it now.”  
Her forehead scrunched with her confusion. His eyes flashed black as the demon took over. “Who’s-“

Father Sebastian spotted Sister Mary Samuel across the courtyard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over to her. She looked up from her hymnal and smiled. “Father.”  
“Sister. May I join you?”  
“Of course.”  
“You’re looking better today.”  
“I feel better.”  
“Sleep well?”  
“Very much so. I had the strangest dream though.” She blushed and looked away. She couldn’t very well tell the young priest that she’d had a dream they’d fucked in the confessional. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry.  
“Good. And remember, if you need anything, I’m here.” He squeezed her knee then stood up and walked away. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked across the courtyard and into the seminary.  
‘She’s biting her lip.’  
‘Shut up.’  
‘She thinks it was a dream, yeah?’  
‘Yes, it worked.’  
‘Fantastic. Now, you’re turn.’  
‘What?’  
Sebastian woke in the library to a soft tap on his shoulder. He frowned for a moment. He didn’t remember coming to the library, let alone falling asleep. He looked up at Father Gabriel. “Forgive me. I must have dozed off.”  
“It’s alright. Why don’t you use your free time to take a nap?”  
“I think I might do just that.” Sebastian excused himself and headed up to his room. He bumped into a young nun on the way. “Forgive me.” He reached to steady her. “Sister Mary Samuel.”  
“You’re forgiven, father.” They both nodded before continuing on their way. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back over her shoulder at him, biting her lip. He looked back at her, his eyes widening at catching her. They both smiled then hurried on their way.


End file.
